Season 11
|returnees = Eli Vickrum (16) Tialayla Carter (16) |previousseason = Survivor Fan Characters 10: Battle of the Tribes |nextseason = Survivor Fan Characters 12: Fans vs. Canons }} Survivor Fan Characters 11, is the 11th season of Survivor Fan Characters. This season features two tribes of nine that were named after two Survivor legends. It premiered on January 23, 2013. It ended with Angel winning in a 4-3-0 vote. Twists/Changes * Extended Idols- 9 idols are hidden all over the whereabouts of Season 11; camps, challenge beach, even tribal council. Some have normal idol rules, while others are different. **'Hidden Immunity Idol' - Protects a contestant from being voted off. Sexygirlxo found the Hantz Idol and Sunflower found the Mariano Idol **'Idol Of Power' - Gives the team who uses it an advantage in challenge. Bradlyn found the Hantz idol and Flaithri found the Mariano idol. **'Sitting People Out Idol' - Sits two people out from each tribe in a challenge. Whitney found the idol in a compartment in the stand holding the Tribal Immunity Idol. **'Bring Rob & Russell Back Idol' - When played, Boston Rob and Russell Hantz would return to their respective tribes and play the game until they were voted out. Paine found the idol in the Tribal Immunity Idol and burned it. **'Double Or Nothing Idol' - When played, the tribe that loses the immunity challenge would have to vote out two people instead of one at Tribal Council. Flaithri found the idol in the Voting Urn in Tribal Council. **'Raid The Other Team Idol' - When played, one member from one tribe can invade another tribe and steal two items for their tribe. Crisco found the idol as part of a reward challenge **'Mutiny Idol' - When played, a mutiny is opened up for both tribes, allowing anyone from either team to switch over to the opposite during a ten-second span. Angel found the idol as part of an immunity challenge. Castaways Season Summary Episode Guide Voting Table Fan Favorite Vote } |- | 2nd | image:???.png | | |- | 3rd | image:???.png | | |- | 4th | image:???.png | | |- | 5th | image:???.png | | |- | 6th | image:???.png | | |- | 7th | image:???.png | | |- | 8th | image:???.png | | |- | 9th | image:???.png | | |- | 10th | image:???.png | | |- | 11th | image:???.png | | |- | 12th | image:???.png | | |- | 13th | image:???.png | | |- | 14th | image:???.png | | |- | 15th | image:???.png | | |- | 16th | image:???.png | | |- | 17th | image:???.png | | |- | 18th | image:???.png | | |} Trivia *This is the first season since SFC3 that 18 castways started. **It's the first season to have 2 tribes of 9. *This season, along with SFC5 had a mutiny **Coincidentally, SFC5 had both a red & yellow tribe. *This is the first season to feature an anthro horse, Sunflower. *This is the first season where the final tribal council consists of two females and one male. *This is the first season where the winner is not featured on the season's folder cover. *This is the first season where the winner neither appears nor in mentioned in the preview. *The font used for the tribe names is called "Survivor Font". Category:Seasons